Restless Night
by Le Luverly Zero
Summary: Restlessness is finally settled and sleep is granted to Kouichi by his brother. No twincest or anything like that. Please R


Bound: Once again a one-shot, drabble thingy. Whatever you want to call it. I love Koukou just brotherly love or twincest, but this doesn't quite reach that level. And also it's 5 in the morning and I haven't slept in a long time so sorry if it sucks more than usual.

Disclaimer: Don't own never will.

Kouichi sighed and looked up at the clock. 3:32 a.m. What the hell was he still doing up would be the question anyone would ask but the answer was simple. He was waiting. He didn't know what for but he was waiting. For sleep, for daybreak, anything really. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. The bumps on it were starting to look pretty interesting compared to everything else. 1...2...3...he lost count somewhere around 60...or 70. Who knew? The thing that had distracted him came again, a beep from his cell phone.

Propping himself on his stomache he grabbed his cell of of the night table. Flipping it open he found that he had a text message from Kouji. This worked as something. Rubbing the tiredness from his eyes he read the simple message. You can't sleep can you? A simple question but it was still a distracter from the sleep that had been taunting him.

Messaging back, fingers quick with experience, No, why are you still awake Otouto-chan? He knew the answer to the question, just as Kouji had known he was awake but the act of talking with his brother calmed him some. Lately he'd had problems sleeping, even a couple of hours would have been nice at this point. He could lay there and do nothing all night and still it wouldn't come. What the hell was wrong with him?

Another beep from his cell, another message from Kouji. Nii-san, I'm worried about you. Do you want me to come over? Kouichi and Kouji lived just a few blocks away from eachother and it wouldn't be the first time one of them had snuck over to the others house. Even though they had been seperated for the first decade and over of their lives, they were close. Very close. It was like they had been together forever. No secrets were between them and it was as if they could converse without words.

Looking down he was suprised to see that he had already subconciously replied with a simple Yes to his younger sibling. It was only a few minutes before the was a light tapping on his window. Getting up from his bed the older twin opened his window and helped his brother up. Kouji was still in his sleepwear, wolf patterned pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. Kouichi smiled when he realised that his twin had been in such a hurry he hadnt even put real clothes on.

"Uh...Nii-san? " Kouichi cocked his head to the side as Kouji spoke and a blush came to his race as realised he had been staring.

" Gomen, 'Touto-chan, " He scratched behind his head nervously. " Thank you for coming over."

" Don't worry about it Kouichi," Was Kouji's reply as he moved towards the bed. This wasn't uncommon for them, to end up sleeping in the same bed. Over time their bond had become so strong it hurt to be apart. Kouji had been away with his father for a few days though, which was probably what had been causing his restlessness. "I haven't been able to sleep either." The younger climbed to the farther side of the bed and under the covers. Laying on his side facing his brother he laced fingers with his Nii-sans hand as they both got settled.

Both twins were able to find sleep easily. Even forgetting that Kouji's dad would probably freak when he wasn't there in the morning. Usually Kouji got up and went back home before his father woke up but tonight they didn't care. Sleeping with content looks on their faces, they would probably be out for awhile. Thats how their Mom found them a few hours later. Smiling as she walked into the room she gave both her boys a kiss and then went off to work. They could sleep a little bit longer, she'd call to wake them up later.

Bound: The end, short as always but less chance to disappoint someone by giving up on a multi chapter story, right? Also I know I'm prone to really long and sometimes run on sentences. I'm really sorry! I just can't seem to help it! Please review!


End file.
